The Journey of Willow Rosenberg
by Cynthia Taz
Summary: The First was defeated. Where would Willow go from there? ***Aware! Major S7 Spoiler***


The Journey Of Willow Rosenberg (Begin of Journey) by Cynthia Taz Title: The Journey of Willow Rosenberg (Begin of Journey) 

Author: Cynthia (cynthia_taz@yahoo.com) 

Homepage: 

Summary: The First was defeated. Where would Willow go from there? 

Rating: G 

Disclaimer: All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. No copyright infringement intended. All new characters and the storyline belong to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit. 

Author Notes: Okay, my fluffy mind keep wondering around, from Buffy to Harry Potter and then Buffy again~ ::sigh:: This story (can you call it a story?) just pop up from nowhere... well, from my head or my mind technically but- okay. Stop. That's not the point. Anyways, if you guys think it should be continued, um, drop me a note or something. I'll (I think?) continue writing it. (P.S at least I checked the gammar this time... i didn't even bother read 2nd time last story I posted (the HP crossover) and my honey keep bugging me for that... ::sigh again::) 

** WARNING: THIS CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILER OF SEASON 7 FINAL. PLS DON'T READ IT IF U DON'T WANNA SPOIL YOURSELF!!! ** *** 

The world was changed. 

The world was changed because of us. 

Because we didn't want to die. 

Because we loved our life. 

Sometimes I wonder. 

If I never met her, 

If I never joined the fight, 

What would I be doing right now? 

Would I be dead? 

Would I never be loved? 

Would I be the dork Willow Rosenberg? 

Or still the witch Willow Rosenberg? 

[ Notes: Okay... just something the suddenly went through my fluffy mind... pls don't mind that. ;p ] 

*** 

**LAST WARNING: SEASON 7 SPOILER CONTAINED. DON'T READ IF U DON'T WANNA KNOW!!!**

*** 

Willow looked up at the sky. It had been half year since the final battle with the First. Xander had died. Buffy and the others had reformed the Watcher Council in Cleveland, the new hellmouth, bringing slayers all over the world to train there. She didn't follow them though. 

The spell in the final fight had changed her. She couldn't explain it, since she didn't understand herself, but she knew she shouldn't - she couldn't stay with the others. The powers on earth required balance. It always required balance. Light and shadow. Good and evil. Everything had their position - either standing under the light, or hiding in the dark. Yet, the change had made her became something that was no longer light, or shadow. She had become the fine line of the good and evil. She walked through the gray between white and black. She traveled between heaven and hell. She could chose to do good or evil, yet every decision she made would not only affect herself, but all living things. Her power should never be allowed in the living world, bear by a human soul. So, she chose to leave the fight. To become the shadow of the light, the light in the dark. 

When she told the others about her decision, everyone was surprised. They couldn't believe Willow, of all people, would choose to leave. Even Faith and Wood had decided to join the Council. Buffy believed it was because of her break up with Kennedy, no matter how Willow tried to explain. Kennedy understood though. Willow would never love her like she loved Tara. Her love towards Kennedy may be as strong as her towards Oz, but did she really want another Oz in her live? It was not fair for both of them. So, Kennedy accepted her decision, and supported her. 

Giles and Anya didn't gave her their full support, but not stopping her either. On certain level, both of them understood Willow's thought, what she afraid of. They just made her promised to keep in touch with them. And of course, Willow promised to help if they needed one. 

"Hi Red." 

"Spike." Willow looked at Spike, sitting beside her. He had disappeared for almost a month, until the day he showed up on Willow's front porch. Then, he went to LA to help Angel. 

"You're leaving Sunnydale, aren't you?" 

"Angel told you?" 

"He asked me to come and talk to you." 

Willow said nothing. 

"Do you want to go to LA? Work for poof?" He said, lighting up a cigarette. 

"I may go to LA, but I don't think it's time yet." 

"Then where are you going?" 

"Don't know, don't care." 

"Europe would be a good choice." 

Willow smiled. 

"If you need anything..." 

"I'll contact you guys." 

"Good." They spent hours watching the stars, until it was time for Spike to leave. Willow gave him an email address, telling him to contact her whenever was needed. 

After Spike departure, Willow went to the cemetery. She sat beside Tara's grave, watching the sun raised. She kissed the gravestone, saying goodbye to her love, and then, she left Sunnydale, starting her journey. 

*** 

End 


End file.
